


Thunder

by silksinger



Series: Reader Insert Oneshots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Storm - Freeform, Sweet, Thunder - Freeform, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksinger/pseuds/silksinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your daughter comes into your room because she is afraid of the thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

The crash of thunder echoed across the sky and in through the open window of your bedroom. You were pulled from your sleep against your will just as the rain began. It started as just a few drops but quickly increased until the sky was dumping buckets down like it wanted to start another biblical flood. You felt the bed move as your husband grudgingly got up to close the window. Damn summer storms. You rolled over and wrapped the covers around him as he climbed back into bed. A sleepy smile touched his lips as he wrapped his arms around you and you rested your head on his chest. The thunder continued to rampage across the sky but it was muffled by the closed window and no longer interrupted your sleep. You let your eyelids fall shut and began to drift back to your dreams.

There was a small sound in the hallway outside your bedroom. A light scuff across the floor. A small footstep. A tap on the door itself and the slight creak of hinges in need of oil.

“Mommy? Daddy?” The whisper snapped you awake faster than the thunder. You sat up and turned to meet the wide frightened eyes of the four year old girl who was peeking around the door.

“Eve, sweetie why are you awake?” you whispered gently. She slipped through the door and closed it behind her. As she approached the bed you could see the tears pooling at the corners or her wide blue eyes. 

“Sweetie what’s wrong?” Will’s voice came from behind you. You glanced over your shoulder to see him sitting up in bed next to you.

“I’m scared” Eve began to cry in earnest now. “There was loud noises and I couldn’t sleep.” She hiccuped as tears streamed down her face.

“Hey, it’s okay Evey.” Will slid out of bed and picked up your daughter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. “Why don’t you sleep in here with us tonight?” He asked her softly. She nodded without looking up and he set her down on the bed next to you. You held out your arms and she snuggled into your warm body, her mass of blond curls tickling your chin. 

“Evey those noises are just thunder,” Will explained. “They happen sometimes when there’s a storm.” Eve watched him with wide eyes and a puzzled expression.

“You mean the wind blows so much that the clouds crash together and that’s what the boom’s are?” She asked incredulously.

Will chuckled softly. He brushed her hair back from her forehead and whispered “Not exactly sweetheart. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow. You need to sleep.” 

“She nodded, yawning and squirmed around until she was snuggled perfectly between you. You smiled sleepily. Your last thought as your drifted off to sleep was how lucky you were to have such an amazing husband and the adorable perfect child you shared.


End file.
